Pure Blood and Half Blood
by The three quarter demon
Summary: Akasha is approached by Muramasa and told of an old friend's fate and an offer to see him again. Takes place in the week Tsukune spent at the Shinigami Academy.


Author's Note:

Here is the one-shot I've been promising. While it is a ZangetsuxBloodriver, it plays a very important piece for the '_I Hate Everything About You_' storyline. It starts on the first day of the Shinigami Academy.

…

Bloodriver stood out at a cliff starring at the open water that crashed against the bottom of the cliff. Her mind was thinking about that which she had lost six years ago; her daughter. The one she was protecting from Tsukune's ghoulish nature. She loved her daughter too much to allow the ghoul to so much as try to take over and go hunting for the silver haired vampire.

There were only a few times when the Shinso felt fear; one such time was on the day of her daughter's birth. The baby was weak and sickly, so much that she was afraid that her daughter would've survived. So she injected her with as much blood as possible into the small body of the infant and did something she had never done before. She prayed to God, she prayed for her daughter's safety. Another was… is for her daughter's safety from the dark nature that lies within her wielder.

"I miss you darling" she said to herself as she looked to the ground.

She did miss her; she wanted to be with her when she went to a human middle school to help her. But it was that day that Moka's oldest half sister tried to assassinate her. It was also that day that she sealed half herself into the Rosario that she had given to Moka and the other half into Alucard to keep him from awakening. It was painful, splitting her soul in two; but it had to be done to ensure not only her daughter's safety, but the world's.

She took a quick look over her shoulder and didn't see or sense Ghoul nearby; that was a good thing. If he knew why she was protecting Moka, it would only mean more violence against him. Such violence was unnecessary; although he really wasn't a threat to her. Her strength was the same as it was when she was alive; which was concerning…

There was once someone that would step between her and someone that would threaten her, but that was a long time ago. He had died in the fight against Alucard protecting her from an attack that surely would've tested the limits of her healing abilities as a Shinso. Yet she knew that Tsukune hadn't seen anyone that even resembled the man that she looked at as a brother; had he lived through the fight, maybe they could've been more than that.

"Tensa-kun" she said sadly.

She missed Zangetsu very much. He was a loyal ally and even better friend. He wouldn't care if he didn't know who you were, if he saw something wrong he'd ask if you'd want help. That's how she first met the man; she had been outside when it started raining and became very weak. Had he not come along and shielded her from the rain, she would've died back then. He used his black cloak to block the rain as he carried her in one arm to the closest shelter.

She had passed out from the pain from the rain hitting her before they were at the shelter. When she woke up she saw she was in a room that had a fire going and she was nearly completely naked. Waking up in such a way normally meant something bad, but when she saw Zangetsu again there was something about his eyes that showed he didn't harm her in any way. He said that he was sorry for stripping her down in such a manner but her clothes had to be dried. He had breakfast ready for her as well as a dry set of his own clothes till he finished drying hers.

"He looked so young then" she said with a smile.

While he did have a toned face, he still looked a little baby-faced. He hadn't even started shaving when she first met him, but eventually his facial hair did grow in and his facial features matured more. He even found an odd set of spectacles that wrapped almost all the way around his head; from ear to ear. He wore them every day till he died; she had even put the odd spectacles on him before sealing the coffin that she had buried him in in the ground.

"Do you wish to see him again?" she heard a voice ask her.

-Zangetsu-

He looked at the clear skies and couldn't help but to reflect on his past. Not just as Ichigo's Zanpakuto, but when he was alive. He had some good memories of some very good friends. One friend in particular.

"Akasha-chan" he sighed.

He was out on a walk when it started raining and he saw the pink haired woman. The woman had electricity around her as a result of the water hitting her and he knew immediately that she was a vampire and needed help. She was so weak that she passed out before he got her to his home; luckily he had cut his wrist and poured the blood into her mouth so she would start to heal. That's where their adventures began.

When she finally woke up he had explained everything to her and asked what she was doing out in the rain when she knew it would hurt her. She had told him that she was returning from a battle against someone that threatened to wipe out the entire population of the planet. That's when he saw a pain in her eyes, the pain that showed she lost someone. She clearly didn't like fighting, but she fought anyway; only it wasn't for herself, it was for others.

"**What's on yer mind?"** Hichigo asked him.

"Just reflecting on the past;" in his usual tone "no need for you to concern yourself with it."

"**Come on"** the hollow sighed **"this place is boring. We got nothin' better to do, so come on; what'cha thinkin' bout?"**

"A friend I had long ago" he answered simply.

He knew that the hollow was only looking for a way to entertain himself until Ichigo called him for a fight. The only problem was that with how low his reiatsu is, Ichigo would be better off fighting without calling on his Hollowfication. However, he didn't want the hollow to know more about him than Ichigo did. Just because he was Ichigo's hollow didn't mean that he had to tell him everything that he felt.

"What if I were to tell you that friend isn't as 'long ago' as you think?" he heard a new but familiar voice say.

"Muramasa?" Zangetsu said in surprise "I thought Ichigo defeated you."

Muramasa had dematerialized after he was defeated by Ichigo and hasn't been seen or heard from again; until now. His sudden reappearance had to be more than mere coincidence; especially if he knew whom Zangetsu was thinking about.

"He did" the zanpakuto spirit answered "but I still have my goal of allowing zanpakuto to better communicate with their wielders. Just as you wish to see Lady Bloodriver again."

"How do you know that name?" Zangetsu asked as he summoned his Shikai and held it in an aggressive way.

The rogue zanpakuto spirit had his own agenda last time he spoke to him. He wanted to destroy the shinigami and let zanpakuto rule the Seireitei. There was no way he would trust the spirit again; at least not so easily.

"No need to be so aggressive" as he waved his hand in the air "your friend is the zanpakuto of a boy named Aono Tsukune; I believe you know him."

"Ichigo met a boy by that name not too long ago" as he tightened his grip on his weapon.

The rogue spirit had to be playing some angle. There was no way that he'd just be telling him this and not be trying something again. If what he said was true, then he'd go after Bloodriver in an attempt to control her to attack her wielder. However, she was strong willed and wouldn't be so easy to control like the rest of the zanpakuto he manipulated before. However, if he somehow managed to get control of her; no one would be safe.

"I only wanted to tell you" Murasama walked away "after all, I owe the shinigami that much" as he disappeared from the skyscraper world.

"**Who's this Bloodriver chick?"** Hichigo asked as he leaned back against a window.

"A friend from a long time ago" as he made his Shikai disappear "I believe it's time for me to teach Ichigo how to manifest me" as he looked at the clouds.

-Three days later-

Bloodriver had spent time thinking about what the man named Muramasa offered. A chance to see Zangetsu again with no strings attached in any way. He explained that he could manifest her in the real world as well as Zangetsu. When she asked why, he said that he owed the shinigami that he was finally able to connect with and wished to help zanpakuto connect with not only each other, but their wielders as well.

"Tsukune" Bloodriver said to him "do you remember that boy you met, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Hai" Tsukune answered "he's the one that beat Grimmjow-san. Why Bloodriver-chan?"

She couldn't help but to smile at the way he spoke to her. He was respectful, almost to a fault. She was glad that he was her wielder. However, she could sense that he didn't have what it will require for him to achieve bankai through conventional methods. He didn't have it in him to force her to submit to him in order to gain the true strength that lied within her.

"Well" as she looked at the boy "his zanpakuto is an old friend of mine from when I was alive…"

"You're one of the rare zanpakuto that was once a living being?" with surprise.

He hadn't learned how to speak with her on his own; so far she had pulled him into his mindscape whenever she wished to speak with him. This meant that he really hasn't gotten to know her yet. So this was a good start. Right now he was passed out on his bed after a long day of classes and she asked if he would be able to speak with her.

"Hai" as she continued "I haven't seen Tensa-kun in well over a century. I was offered a chance to see him again and wish to accept the offer" looking at him gently.

Given she didn't have to ask permission to go see her friend, but she was the one keeping Ghoul in check since Tsukune still lacked the strength to keep him at bay by himself. If she took Murasama up on his offer, it could mean that Ghoul would end up taking over again and there was no telling how much damage the boy would do.

"I want you to be happy Bloodriver-chan" Tsukune said "if you want to see him then please do. You don't have to stay here all the time" as he smiled at her.

The Shinso vampire smiled as she hugged her wielder. This was one of the best moments of her life; behind her daughter surviving birth. She'd finally be able to see Zangetsu again; it had been far too long.

"Thank you."

-Real World later that night-

Zangetsu stood on the Execution Grounds as they waited for Bloodriver. He had taught Ichigo how to manifest him in only two days; normally it takes a shinigami several years to be able to manifest their zanpakuto spirits. Then again, Ichigo wasn't just a shinigami; he was human, a species that is known for learning quickly.

"Hey Old Man" Ichigo said as he stretched a bit "you said that you were once alive. How exactly did you die?"

Zangetsu looked at the orange haired teen that was his wielder and then back to the horizon. He had explained to Ichigo that he was once alive and how he met the one they were waiting on; just not how he died. The way he saw it was that his death was inevitable because he was half human when he was alive. Being half human meant that his lifespan was limited regardless of what his other half was; it also meant he didn't suffer from the draw backs of being half vampire. Being a half-bred vampire meant he always had to keep a level head and not let what pure-breeds said get to him. This bettered him as a person and even pushed him to become stronger and prove that he wasn't one to underestimate even though he was only half vampire.

"I died protecting Bloodriver Akasha from a creature known as Alucard" he answered "he was a Shinso vampire, the most powerful of the species, who wished to destroy the human race."

"Then I guess fighting Aizen was like reliving you past" his wielder said.

"In a way, yes" in his usual collected tone.

While he might have seemed collected; Ichigo knew better. He remembered how he felt when he was about to lose his sisters to Grand Fisher when him and his family visited their mom's grave. He felt scared and full of fear; he didn't want to lose his sisters like he had lost his mom. Luckily that time was different; that time he had shinigami powers that allowed him to fight back.

"One that I hope you do not have to live again" Muramasa said as he walked up to the two.

Ichigo looked at the zanpakuto spirit with a surprised look. He had thought he killed him when he tried to have all zanpakuto raise against their wielders.

"Hello Ichigo" Tsukune said from behind the zanpakuto spirit.

"Hey Tsukune" Ichigo said back "why are you with Muramasa?"

He tried to keep from sounding like he was suspicious of the zanpakuto spirit, but when said spirit nearly caused the Seireitei to get destroyed; it's hard to not sound suspicious. Murasama picked up on the tone and understood his hesitation in trusting him; why would he, he did try to have all shinigami killed after all.

"I am going to materialize Lady Bloodriver for him so that she and Zangetsu may see each other again" the zanpakuto spirit said "it will be a little painful though" as he looked at Bloodriver's wielder.

Ichigo wished he had the warning when the rogue spirit decided to pull Zangetsu out of him. The amount of pain racked his entire body to no end; it was like his insides where being turned into his outsides. But he was conscious when it happened so of course he would've felt pain.

Tsukune only gave a silent nod to the zanpakuto. He was willing to endure the pain so Bloodriver could be happy; it's just how he is. Besides, from what Murasama had told him; once Bloodriver was materialized, she'd be able to materialize herself whenever she wished. This would help them get to know each other better as well as get some training from her. From what he learned in his intro level zanpakuto class, the strength of a shinigami isn't just their own; it comes from the bond that is formed between the shinigami and its zanpakuto.

"Obey your instincts and break your soul free" he began the incantation "abandon your fear" as a red circle appeared behind Tsukune.

Tsukune felt like all his reiatsu was being forced out of him, it didn't just hurt; it was a new world of pain to him. Sure he had taken some bad hits from Grimmjow while training, and even during Kendo class; but that was nothing compared to this. His blood veins felt like they were on fire and burning every inch of his insides. He couldn't help but to let out a scream of pain.

Murasama waited for the circle to fill with the boy's reiatsu. This was the only way that the zanpakuto spirit could be pulled out of their wielders. It was also during this phase that the wielder would be in the most pain. Every bit of Tsukune's reiatsu was being pulled out of him as well as being separated from his zanpakuto's reiatsu. It was a twofold pain that there was no way to avoid.

"Do not just set your fear aside," he said as the circle finally filled up "cast it, get rid of it; it will weaken your resolve" as he lined his hand up with Tsukune's stomach and slowly pushed it into him.

Ichigo noticed this incantation was different than the one he used to pull Zangetsu out of him. The only thing he could think of was that the incantation was different for each shinigami. This made sense seeing how each shinigami had a different zanpakuto as well as abilities with Shikai and bankai; and occasionally even the sealed katana form.

Tsukune let out a scream of pain when he felt the long nails of the zanpakuto spirit enter his stomach. A part of him wanted to die from the pain; it was nearly unbearable for him. But he didn't want to die, again, here he had a life and felt like he fit in; everyone was different here, they would each get a zanpakuto that would be unique. This only helped everyone accept their differences and allowed them to get along better; once they got their zanpakuto, it would be their strength against their opponent's.

"When you protect someone, you will not fail to protect that person. Your name is;" as he pulled his hand, as well as a blood red thread, out of Tsukune's stomach "Bloodriver!"

The reiatsu behind Tsukune engulfed him as he fell to the ground. It slowly reentered his body and stabilized its self within him. For a moment, Tsukune felt cold; like there was nothing he could do to move his body. It was worse than when he fought Kurotsuchi-taichou; mainly because there was literally nothing he could do to move at the moment. He'd let out another scream of pain if he had the strength to do so.

"Are you alright, Tsukune?" he heard a familiar voice ask him.

He looked up to see Bloodriver kneeling next to him with a concerned look on her face. It had worked; she was now physically manifested to the real world and no longer trapped within his mindscape. He couldn't be more relieved that she was alright; all though he did have a feeling it would take much more than that to stop someone that was as strong as she was.

"Hai;" he answered as she helped him up "Bloodriver-chan."

"Thank you for enduring that for me;" she said "I know how painful it was for you."

It was the truth; while Tsukune might have felt the direct and immediate pain, she felt it indirectly as well. But because she was a Shinso vampire it wasn't as bad and she healed from it far faster than he would. The pain she had felt was already gone; Tsukune would feel it for a while before it actually went away. He was selfless and didn't care about the pain as long as those he hold precious to him were safe from harm; eventually she will test him to see if he is worthy of having her bankai.

How long until he was ready was up to him; although she felt that it wouldn't be too long. With how fast he has been growing in strength at the Shinigami Academy he should be ready within a year; maybe less. And now that she could manifest herself, it would be easier to test him; as well as sooner than if she couldn't.

"I shall take my leave now" Muramasa said with a bow to Bloodriver before he vanished.

His duty was done; for now. Tsukune could now communicate with his zanpakuto on a level that would have taken him at least a year to achieve. When trapped in a mindscape, a year feels like an eternity to one. He should know; his wielder neglected him for many years and it nearly destroyed him. So long as he can take a hollow's body for his own; he will help shinigami communicate with their zanpakuto so they won't have to endure that loneliness.

"Ichigo" Zangetsu said "watch after Tsukune" as he looked at the boy.

"That is not like you Tensa-kun" Bloodriver said with a smile "you are normally quiet and to yourself."

She barely came up to his chest; which wasn't too surprising to Ichigo since Zangetsu was taller than Kenpachi. He was a little surprised that Zangetsu didn't have the usual look on his face at the moment; he looked happy. The hardened look his eyes normally held was replaced with one that looked soft and happy. Even the expressionless look wasn't there, but instead there was a smile.

"Only when compared to some" he said as he walked up to the Shinso "Akasha-chan" with a gentle look in his eyes.

Ichigo walked towards Tsukune, who was finally able to stand on his own again. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the boy still felt the pain from having his zanpakuto literally ripped out of him; he was holding his stomach and looked like he was fighting the pain. It would linger for the next half hour at the most, but it would go away rather quickly once Tsukune got moving.

Tsukune looked at Bloodriver and smiled; he was glad that she made it out alright. To be completely honest with himself, he was afraid that something would go wrong and she'd be badly hurt; or worse. It was she who gave him strength that was well beyond what he'd be able to gain on his own; so he wanted her to be happy. And now, they'd be able to talk easier; and not when he was physically and mentally drained from a long day of classes at the Shinigami Academy.

"Think we should give them some privacy?" Ichigo asked as he saw the way that the two zanpakuto spirits were looking at each other.

With the way they were looking at each other, you'd swear that they were in love. The rare look that was in Zangetsu's eyes, which was clearly visible even behind his shades, showed just how much he cared for the woman that barely came up to his chest. It was surprisingly moving to him; while that thought might've weirded him out, it also made him think. Was his dad right about him needing to get out more often and try to meet someone who he might be able to share that look with?

Sure there was Rukia, but she was more like a sister to him than anything. Besides, he knew that Renji had strong feelings for her; the fuku-taichou had gotten drunk off his ass while they were out and said it himself. Of course Grimmjow didn't let the fuku-taichou forget that he had ran his mouth about that and was holding it over the pineapple's head.

Of course there was always Orihime, but did she really think of him like that? Sure she had followed him to Seireitei when he came to save Rukia, but she did it to help save Rukia; right? Yeah she always blushed a little when he talked to her, but she was just really shy. Besides, why would she be interested in him like that; all he's ever done was cause issues. The only thing they could be was friends… right? He really couldn't think straight about it; hell, if she was just a friend to him, why did he get so angry when Ulquiorra said he was the one that kidnapped her?

Tsukune looked at the woman that was his zanpakuto and smiled; she was happy and that's all he cared about. This would help them get to know each other down the road, so it was well worth it.

"Hai" Tsukune answered as he walked away from the Shinso and the half-bred vampire.

-Bloodriver-

The Shinso vampire rubbed her head against Tensa's chest and felt like crying. She had once thought that she would never see him again; believing that his soul was absorbed by Alucard. It was hard for her to watch the half-breed step into the path of Alucard's attack; even harder when he didn't get back up from it. The attack had completely shattered has thin blade and nearly tore his body to shreds.

There were so many things she wished to say, but she didn't know where to begin. She could start with her feelings for him; her daughter with the vampire that had a mutual attitude towards Tensa; or even with the fact that Alucard was no longer a threat to anyone. That seemed like a very good place to start.

"We were victorious in our campaign against Alucard" she said while fighting tears "he's sealed below Issa-kun's castle and can't escape if he were to be resurrected in some manner."

"That is good" the half-breed replied "was it Fuhai who created the seal?"

The perverted seal master was the one that had helped Tensa seal his power away when he surpassed many pure-breeds. Being of non-noble birth and being as strong as he was only caused issues with the proud species. It led to many duals that ended with his victory and refusal to kill his opponent. Defeat shouldn't mean death; not in his books. By letting them live he had proven to them that he was better than them in both strength and as a person; a twofold victory that showed his true strength.

"Hai" with tears now rolling down her face and onto Zangetsu's cloak.

"What is wrong?" as he gently raised her head and looked into her tear filled eyes.

Seeing Bloodriver crying was something that wasn't uncommon, but it still brought concern to him. It often happened when someone close to her has died or is hurt and she feels that she could've prevented it. She was the type of person that would ask you if you were alright even if she were to be on her deathbed.

"I was afraid I'd never see you again" as she tightened her grip on his cloak "I thought that Alucard had absorbed your soul and made your power his. I'm just so happy that I was wrong this time."

Zangetsu gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. He understood how she felt; he himself was beginning to wonder if Ichigo would ever see the Shinso. After Murasama had manifested him, it was tempting for the half-breed to leave Ichigo and go search for her, but he knew that would leave Ichigo vulnerable to his hollow.

"I was just as afraid that I'd never be able to see you again too" as his free hand ran down Bloodriver's back and his fingers played with her long pink hair that had a silk like feel to it "but we are here now; and that's all I care about Akasha-chan."

Akasha slowly ran her hands up Tensa's long and slender, but well toned, arms and gently pulled the tall half-breed down to her level. His black cloak hid the well toned muscles that he had in his arms and on the rest of his body. There was no question in her mind about how she felt about Zangetsu; he was a good man and powerful ally. Her one, true regret was that she never expressed her feelings to him like she should have. Had he survived the battle against Alucard, Moka could have been his daughter instead of Issa's.

Tensa knew better than to even try to fight against Akasha's strength; the woman could stop even the largest of Yokai without much effort at all. Once they were in the mountains and mountain trolls began to throw large boulders at them; she caught one in mid-air and threw it right back at them. She was so powerful and yet she was possibly the gentlest person he had ever met. She could destroy buildings in a single hit, yet hold a lost child like a normal person without being fearful of breaking them.

Another thing that was keeping him from resisting her moving him was his feelings for her. She didn't care that he was a half-breed like the rest of their species did; she accepted him for him. They both had similar tastes as well; they preferred lush green fields with numerous animals and a view of a mountain in the distance. He remembered how she would smile while they would feed the small creatures and they would shy away from him and go to her. He himself would also smile at the animals because he knew his large frame was the reason for their shyness.

The Shinso finally had him at eye level and carefully took off his glasses. His eyes hadn't changed much, if at all, as he grew older; while they seemed to have a serious look to them, she knew otherwise. The half-breed was gentle and caring; you just had to know him to see it in his eyes. While he often wore a scowl, he always showed his true colors when they were on walks and feeding animals in the fields they visited. The gentle nature that lied beneath the scowl and serious feel to him was much stronger than the seriousness he seemed to have.

Zangetsu cupped Bloodriver's cheek and began to lose his thoughts in her eyes. The innocent look they always carried, even when she fought, never ceased to amaze him. To be completely honest with himself, he kind of liked that about her eyes. Even after being in many bloody battles, she always found the innocence within her to keep that look in her eyes. She was truly strong willed; it was time for him to have a will that powerful and finally tell her.

"I love you Bloodriver Akasha" he said gently "I always have."

Bloodriver's heart skipped a beat when Zangetsu said that. She had always known that he had feelings for her, but she never believed that they were that strong; she had always hoped though. Although she always knew in a way; he would always travel with her and they often spent much of their free time together. During many of those trips, she would feel the urge to kiss him and not care who was around; now it was time for her to finally give in to that urge.

-Tsukune and Ichigo-

Tsukune was telling Ichigo about the Shinigami Academy and how certain things that he expected to be clubs were actually mandatory classes. He told Ichigo about how each type of Kido had its own class and they were only covering the basics for now. There are four different types of Kido: Healing, Destruction, Binding and Forbidden. Ichigo mentioned that he has seen Rukia use a wide variety of Kido spells against Hollows and even him.

"It sounds like I'd actually enjoy the Shinigami Academy" Ichigo said as he looked at Tsukune.

"It gets a little crazy at times;" Tsukune said with a sheepish laugh "I remember just the other day when I walked into my Kendo class, the sensei saw my zanpakuto and asked if it was mine. When I told him it was, everyone wanted to fight against me…" as he rubbed the back of his head "I think I accidently bruised one guy's rib."

Ichigo looked at the chocolate haired teen with a slightly surprised look. On the first day of classes the boy has already seen as a threat to everyone; sounded very familiar to him. He always stuck out with his orange hair; this often made him the target of bullies, strict sensei, and many jokes. While he didn't care, it did get annoying having to put bullies on their asses, dealing with parent-sensei meetings because of grades that were only ok and having to try to act unphased by jokes.

"At least no one is underestimating you" with a slight sigh.

"They overestimate me;" in a slightly depressed tone "they think that because I have Bloodriver-chan, I'm good at Kendo. The sensei lectured me for holding the Bokken wrong, and everyone kept challenging me to a spar. The first time I wielded Bloodriver-chan I did it one handed; I guess it felt more natural and I don't want to go all out unless I have to."

"There's nothing wrong with that;" the Substitute Shinigami said "Kenpachi does it all the time. I've only seen him wield his zanpakuto with both hands once. I wield both my Shikai and bankai with only one hand unless I have to use both. Had my old man told me he was a shinigami and taught me how to be a shinigami, I might have been able to beat Byakuya with only Shikai."

While he understood his dad had his reasons for keeping that information from him, it still annoyed him that he didn't tell him when he became a shinigami. Had his father told him and trained him properly, then several things would've been easier and others could've been prevented. His mother might still be alive had his father told him about Hollows and Pluses before he started school.

"What does your Shikai look like?"

"You're looking at it" as he pulled Zangetsu off his back "I have so much reiatsu that my zanpakuto is in permanent release; that's how Yoruichi explained it anyway. What does yours look like?"

"How…"

"You know your zanpakuto's name. When you learn their name, you gain Shikai."

-Tsukune's mindscape-

Ghoul woke up from a nap and looked around. As usual, there was no one there; just the tree branch he fell asleep on with the trunk supporting him. The empty mindscape got boring rather quickly and not having anything to read meant he could only practice his hand to hand combat skills or nap. Since he had all the time in the world to do both, he did. His training by himself helps him keep from losing his mind from boredom and allows him to keep his anger down. Napping was a better way to kill time, but because he and Tsukune shared a body, any training he did in the mindscape would allow the shared body to do what was he was training.

He rolled himself off the branch and stretched when he landed. Now he felt like exploring the campus grounds that made up the mindscape he was trapped in. There had to be more to it than just the Monster Tree; after all there was the mansion he could explore. Sure he already had a pretty good idea as to what it looked like and was almost positive it was completely empty, but it was still worth exploring. Especially since Bloodriver often kept him from the mansion and he couldn't sense her…

"**Wait…"** as he stopped **"I can't sense her. Then that means…"** as an evil grin grew across his face.

-Bloodriver and Zangetsu-

The Shinso vampire pulled the half-breed's head close to hers and kissed him with as much power as she could manage without crushing his skull. Right now she didn't care about the fact that he was a half-breed; she loved Tensa, both halves of him. It was his human side that gave him modesty and humility, and his vampire side that gave him the power that allowed him to defeat numerous opponents. It was he that saved her from the rain when they first met, he that kept her company through many seasons, and he who saved her in the final battle against Alucard.

Her breath hitched as she felt Tensa pick her up in his surprisingly muscular arms. While she was the stronger of the two, she liked being handled with the tenderness that the half-breed was doing. It made her feel like she wasn't a powerful vampire and was actually fragile. That was one thing that Issa couldn't understand; she preferred being treated with care as if she could break and not like she couldn't feel anything unless he was extremely rough with her.

She heard the zipper on her dress slowly get pulled down; she broke their kiss and looked at Tensa. It wasn't hard to figure out why he was unzipping her dress slowly; he wanted permission to undress her. The half-breed always did ask for permission to unzip her dress when she asked for his assistance. It was just how he was, and she liked it.

With a nod from the Shinso in his arms, he continued to unzip the dress and gently pulled it from her shoulders. Her slender shoulders became exposed as the dress slid off them. The muscle tone that was now visible rivaled that of Soifon's. For a vampire to build muscle much time and effort had to be dedicated to training, and even then, there was no guarantee that it would work. He could see the black lacing on the corset that doubled as a brazier that the powerful vampire wore under her dress. A slight blush grew on his face as he kissed the woman he loved. As they kissed, he could feel Akasha grabbing the collar of his cloak and begin to tug it off of his shoulders. While this caught him a little off guard, he liked the way she was being a little aggressive. The years of denied desire was finally coming to light.

The Shinso broke the kiss and eyed his now exposed neck. For a vampire, sex was only physical pleasure unless both parties drank each other's blood. In the vampiric culture, it was a sign of not only trust, but love as well. When a vampire willingly gives their blood to another vampire, it's a display of deep affection; when it is unwillingly, it is an insult.

"Go ahead" Zangetsu said as he lowered his mouth to her neck.

Since he was a half breed, he could still drink blood and not suffer from illnesses. While he rarely drank blood, because he wasn't a fan of the taste, there were times when he needed to in order to keep from dying. One such time was a duel not long after he met Akasha; the vampire he dueled against couldn't stand the fact that a half breed like him was allies with the Shinso. While he was victorious, he still suffered severe injuries that were just as fatal as they looked; even with his healing factor. He could feel the Shinso's fangs gently piercing his skin as he grew his own fangs to do the same. The pulsing that he could feel in his neck while the more powerful vampire drank, which sent electric waves down his spine. He sank his fangs into her neck as gently as he could manage. This earned him a moan from the vampiress in his arms as he began to drink the blood from her veins. The taste was unlike anything he has ever tasted; there was a warm taste that was topped by something that was completely foreign to him. It was driving his primal instincts crazy. The only thing that he could conclude that it was was the blood of a Shinso that was coursing through her veins.

Zangetsu had to practically force himself to stop drinking Akasha's blood. The taste of her blood was driving him crazy, and he would find himself having issues stopping if he didn't soon. It was the taste that could only be described as raw power that was making it hard for him to resist her blood. Being half a creature that was battle driven and usually power hungry only made it harder for him to pull away from her neck; more so since her blood was forcing him nearly to a primal state.

Akasha pulled his cloak off his shoulders and exposed his chiseled chest. Sure she had seen him without his cloak on before, but never in an intimate position such as this. This was entirely different than when they would mix herbs into a spring in order to bathe while traveling between villages. His breathing became slightly heavier when she kissed where she was once drinking from his neck; it appeared that he liked the feeling. She would've done it again, but Tensa gently set her on the ground while he gently kissed her neck. She was looking at him in a new light, and she liked the way it made him look. Never before had she thought that they would be in a position like this. The half-breed vampire was always quiet and to himself, which made it hard for anyone to really trust him; she never had that problem though. If he felt he did something wrong, he would apologize for it and do what he felt was necessary to make things right. When he did this, she often insisted that it was fine; of course he would still do what he could to make up for it.

The Shinso vampire pulled the half-breed's cloak down his arms and further exposed his chest and stomach. A blush found its way to her face when she saw his abs; she knew he was in shape, but never thought he would have a chiseled six pack like he did. As she ran her hand over the muscle, she discovered that they were hard as rock. Tensa took a sharp breath in as she continued to trace his abs; she had found a sensitive spot on his battle ready body. She tenderly placed her lips on the spot that caused him to take the sharp breath and got the same response; only this time she could feel his body tingle from the sensation she caused.

The half-breed gently ran his fingers through Akasha's hair and assisted her dress in coming lose from her arms and chest. As the Victorian style dress fell from her body, his eyes saw her breasts. Back when they were alive there was no sizing for braziers, but with today's sizing, she looked to be a mid ranged C-cup. The only thing that was obscuring his sight was the black undergarment that she wore; he soon found himself solving that problem though. His fingers untied the knot that was holding the material to her torso. He was being careful not to entangle the Shinso's pink hair in the lace he was undoing.

Akasha let out a soft moan of pleasure as the black garment slid over her nipples and to the ground. That was always the one thing she often wished she could change about herself; the sensitiveness of her nipples. More than often in her youth she found herself in an unusual amount of pain because of a bruise on her breast around her nipple as a result of a fight with another female vampire thinking that she was stronger. When tender touches were placed on the cherry sized pieces of flesh, she was often hit with powerful waves of pleasure that caused her embarrassment. What made it worse was when it was an accidental touch; especially when it often caused her to moan like she just did.

She quickly recollected herself and gently pushed Zangetsu to the ground; she stepped out from her dress and straddled the man she loved. While she may like being treated like she could break, she also was a bit of a dom. Sure she preferred to have things go how she wanted, but wouldn't say no to playing the part of the submissive. It often kept things interesting to see who would end up on top; even though she could easily be the one on top for the entire thing, she liked to play around and let her partner be in control for a while.

She took Tensa's hand and guided it up her toned belly towards her breasts. Another soft moan escaped her as his fingers gently rubbed against her flesh on the way to their destination. The tingling continued as he grabbed her mound and gently gave them a squeeze; earning another moan from the more powerful vampire. The sensation was like ecstasy to her, and she wanted more from the half-breed beneath her. Too long had they given each other glances and shied away from the chance; she was going to get everything she could from this, even if she had to be on top the entire time.

Tensa watched as the Shinso leaned forward and presented her remaining breast to him. Using his free hand, he guided her nipple to his mouth; gently giving it a nip it before starting to suck on it. The stronger vampire gasped as she placed a hand on his chest to try to keep her balance; he knew that she wouldn't last long should he keep this up, he could feel her panties becoming wetter by the second. This was something he wanted just as badly as she did, and he wanted to show her just how much she meant to him.

"Do… don't stop" Akasha patted as she felt a coil begin to tighten in her.

He did just as she asked, he continued to suck on her cherry sized nipples; giving it the occasional flick with his tongue and gentle bite. He let out a small wince as she scrapped her nails against his skin and her head snapped backwards. It became obvious to him as to what happened when he felt the moisture on his stomach grow; the Shinso had reached her breaking point and let her release happen. Her small body soon draped on top of him as he let go of her nipple with a slight pop; this caused the woman he loved to let out another moan of pleasure.

He passionately held her cheek in his palm and starred into her beautiful hazel eyes; the desire clearly visible in the innocent look she held. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that this was over, not even close; they had so much lust built up for each other that they nearly succumbed to their primitive desire the night before the final battle against Alucard. The two might have actually preformed the act they were currently in the middle of had Issa not walked into the room.

Before either of them could do any logical thinking, they found themselves kissing each other with a hunger unlike anything they've ever felt. Their tongues battled for control as they began to tug away the remaining clothing they had on. Tensa rolled over and put Akasha on bottom, and on his cloak, before he pulled her soaked panties off her body. The scent of her nectar filled his nostrils as he kissed her thigh and slowly made his way up to her stomach. Each kiss he placed on her milky skin caused her to take a sharp breath in because of the pleasure it gave her.

"Please Tensa-kun;" she coed in his ear "take me."

The half-breed nodded, and lined himself with her womanhood. As he pushed in, he could feel the juices she had let loose still trying to find its way out of her folds. His body tensed as he continued to push into her; it has been well over a century since he last had intercourse, but surely he remembered how it felt. Her walls were tight, and he already felt close to his own release. He looked at his lover and saw the look of pure bliss on her face as he found himself unable to keep going in. The blush that was on her face showed just how much pleasure she was feeling.

Akasha felt her walls being stretched out for the first time in many years. The last time she had intercourse was a month before she found out that Issa had cheated on her a third time. After that the only reason she stayed with him was because of their daughter, Moka. She knew that she was the only one Zangetsu wanted, unlike with Issa. She dug her nails into his back as he slowly started thrusting his hips into her own; the pleasure was unlike anything she ever felt. While she may have seen him in the nude before, she never thought that he was as big as he was. She could feel his member pulsing within her as her lover continued to thrust in and out of her. It felt like he was going to rip right into her womb.

She sank her fangs into his neck as she drew closer to her climax. She wanted to postpone her release as long as she could, and the only way she could do that was to find a temporary outlet. The taste of copper rolled over her tongue as she held his neck in her teeth; they had given each other their blood before, but that was when they had too. Now it was much more personal, and the taste of his blood was almost addicting to her; the best she could figure was that it was because of his human half. It didn't take long for her to feel Tensa sink his fangs into her own neck in retaliation. The sharp pinch was all that was needed to make her hit the breaking point. Her walls clamped down around her lover's member and released her juices. Her fangs burrowed themselves deeper in Zangetsu's neck as the half breed continued to thrust in and out of her. The pleasure she was feeling sent her to Cloud Nine. Another sharp pain in her neck caused her to release again just as she felt her lover finally release as well.

They both let go of each other's throats and looked at each other intimately. This was something they had both wanted for the longest time, but because of the time they lived in they could only be friends. While even today, vampire's mating with other species is frowned upon; it is not as bad as when they fought Alucard. That is how Zangetsu's parents died; the pointless persecution of his vampiric father and human mother.

"I love you" Zangetsu said softly as he leaned forward to kiss the Shinso.

"And I love you" as she met him half way.

They tasted reminisces of each other's blood on their lips as they pulled one another closer to their body. Zangetsu was caught off guard when Bloodriver rolled them over.

"I prefer to be on top" she coed in his ear as she ground her pelvis against his before kissing his neck.

-Ichigo-

The rising shinigami locked blades with the substitute shinigami. Ichigo had decided to show Tsukune a little of what he knew about wielding a zanpakuto to help kill a little time. He was surprised to see that the brown haired boy continued to fight with only one hand even when Ichigo was clearly over powering him. That didn't seem to worry his fellow teen too much since he knew it was only a quick lesson and no one was really going to get hurt.

"Most of what I've learned was through actually fighting;" Ichigo said as he pushed Tsukune back "Urahara was probably my only real mentor. And he only helped me get my shinigami powers back after I lost them because of Byakuya."

Tsukune listened as Ichigo spoke; the orange haired teen knew a lot about fighting with a zanpakuto and he didn't want to miss anything that could help him learn how to fight with one better. If what Ichigo said was true, then he beat the person that first offered to teach him how to fight with a zanpakuto to begin with. That itself was more than enough of a reason to listen to the orange haired teen. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his neck as well as a hunger and thirst. His eyes widened as he remembered what happened last time he felt this; Ghoul was taking over him.

"Ru…run" Tsukune warned as he fell to the ground "get… get away… hurry."

'_**Bloodriver can't protect ya now Tsukune'**_ he heard Ghoul laugh.

"Tsukune" Ichigo said with concern "what's wrong?"

"**He always relied on her to keep me at bay"** as he stood up snickering **"and never knew how to handle things on his own."**

Ichigo looked at the Hollowfying Tsukune; only it wasn't like a Hollowfication he's seen before. Instead of a mask forming, there was flame like tattoos expanding from the base of his neck. He remembered when his Hollow first took over, the mask was the first thing that started to form on his face; the design that was on it was a part of the mask, not his own skin.

"**What's wrong Ichigo? Don't tell me ya never faced someone like me before"** with a snicker as he attacked the carrot top teen.

Ichigo blocked the incoming zanpakuto, and was surprised when he was forced backwards a few feet. He thought that he was still strong enough to stand his ground against an attack that was that straight forward. His reiatsu was still too low; even compared to the now Hollowfying Tsukune, he wasn't going to be strong enough to beat him.

"I didn't think Tsukune had a Hollow" the substitute shinigami said as he pushed the boy away.

"**I ain't a Hollow;"** he said with an angry voice **"I'm somethin' far worse than somethin' as pathetic as a mere Hollow. I'm a Ghoul;"** as he tightened his grip on the hilt of the sword in his hand **"and once I defeat you"** as he lunged at the teen again **"I'll kill that bitch that's responsible for this."**

Ichigo readied Zangetsu to block an attack with a sword, but it wasn't the attack he was hit with. The Hollow Tsukune sonido right next to him with his hand on Ichigo's face just before he threw him into the ruined execution scaffold. When he smashed against the white support beam, he left an indent in the wood. That wasn't what he was expecting to be hit with by the Hollowfying Tsukune; he was expecting something more Hollow-like, similar to how Hichigo fought him.

"**What's wrong Kurosaki;"** Ghoul asked **"ya still cryin' about yer Mommy bein' killed by a Hollow?"** with a laugh.

"Shut up" he shouted as he lashed a Getsuga Tensho at him.

Ghoul sonido out of the way of the incoming attack and watched it from the corner of his eye as it lit the night sky as he blocked Ichigo's zanpakuto. This put a damper on his plan; now someone was bound to be heading towards the fight and he couldn't be there when that happened. He was going to have to make this quick, or just kill him and be done with it. The only problem with that plan was the fact that not only was Bloodriver only a short distance away, but so was Ichigo's zanpakuto spirit. He'd have to be more than fast, he had to be lightening fast in beating Ichigo.

'_**King, let me see if I can talk him down;'**_ Ichigo heard his Hollow side say.

'_No tricks?'_

'_**Just who do ya think I… wait'**_ as he sighed _**'never mind; yea, no tricks.'**_

Ichigo closed his eyes and let his Hollow take over him; only enough so that he could speak to the darker Tsukune. As he opened his eyes his vision faded while his eyes changed into their Hollow-like colors. This surprised the brown haired boy as he tried to push the Visored back but couldn't.

"**Ta be honest with ya;"** Ichigo said in a watery voice that had a darker sound to it **"we stopped carin' about that after we figured out dad killed the Hollow that did it. But yer the one that seems to be cryin' 'bout what happened to ya;"** as Hichigo pushed Ghoul back just before launching a Getsuga Tensho **"ya think that blamin' someone else for yer own problems will make ya stronger? HA, what a fuckin' joke!"** as a mask started to form on his face **"why don't ya try using a real excuse for bein' pissed at someone?"**

"**What would you know!"** Ghoul shouted as he attacked the Hollowfied Ichigo **"You were warned of the risks!"** as he made a cut across his opponent's side **"You knew what would happen if ya failed to become a shinigami!"** Hichigo blocked the next attack **"I was born from the greed of that vampire whore and only shown hate and disgust; even after everything Tsukune did!"**

Hichigo was finding it hard to keep his strength at a strong enough level to keep his opponent at bay. He cursed himself for not having better social skills, but when you live in the mindscape of someone as dense as Ichigo, what do you expect?

"**Don't ya think that ya should just go fuck a hottie and get over yerself?"** Hichigo asked as he fought to keep Tsukune's zanpakuto back.

Hichigo was struggling to keep back Ghoul's attack. He remembered using Ulquiorra like a rag doll when he possessed Ichigo after the Espada blasted a hole in his chest. He could make a Cero that was white, white for crying out loud; the depressed bat Arrancar could only make a black one. The color of the Cero showed the power level; crimson being the most common color was the weakest, but it is unknown how the colors rate with the power of the one that uses it. Clearly white was on top though; being able to completely over power a black Cero showed that.

"**Thanks for the idea"** Ghoul said with an evil grin **"I'll start with that orange haired woman that ya seemed so attached to"** as he landed a kick to the side of Hichigo's face.

'_**Damn it! I ain't got enough reiatsu ta put up with him;'**_ Hichigo said to himself as he got back up _**'sorry I put yer Queen in this King.'**_

"**That ain't gonna happen"** as he held out his shared zanpakuto and the ribbon wrapped around his arm **"BAN…"** just before he fell to his knees.

It suddenly felt like every vein in his body was on fire and trying to explode. Not only did he not have enough reiatsu to be able to fight Ghoul on equal terms, but he couldn't even release bankai and take care of him. Now that his opponent knew this, it was going to be an uphill battle for him, and it wasn't going to be easy to try to stall. He didn't think this through.

Ghoul looked at the panting Visored and grinned as he connected the dots. His opponent couldn't release bankai, and that meant that he could win. He lunged at Hichigo and sliced into his chest as he managed to get his borrowed blade between Ichigo's zanpakuto and torso. The crimson fluid sprayed from his body as Ghoul dragged the blade's edge along his chest. Hichigo quickly used sonido to put distance between him and his opponent to give his healing ability time to take effect; which didn't take long. It sucked that he couldn't use Cero without drawing everyone-that-lives-in-the-Seireitei's attention; which was something that they didn't need.

"**What's wrong;"** Ghoul laughed as Ichigo's blood dripped from the zanpakuto in his hand **"ya can't do shit without yer bankai?"**

"**Getsuga Tensho!"** Hichigo shouted as he fired a large blue stream of reiatsu at his opponent.

Ghoul readied the zanpakuto in his hands and blocked the reiatsu that was closing in on him. He grit his teeth together as he fought to keep the attack away from him, but was failing. The blue reiatsu was much stronger than he was expecting it to be; it was pushing him backwards and closer to the edge of the grounds. If this kept up he would end up falling to his second death, and without his revenge; he refused to let that happen. He dug his feet into the ground and started to push back against the attack he was already blocking. As he pushed, he heard a sonido behind him; when he looked he saw the Hollowified Ichigo behind him with his blade to his back.

"**Getsuga Tensho"** he said in a calm voice.

Hichigo sliced his blade through the air and fired the reiatsu based attack. He remembered that Ichigo did something like this against Grimmjow after he defeated him and gained access to his Hollowfication. It was probably the best idea the idiot ever had; the attack forced the opponent to focus on the first attack and left them open for the second one. He watched as Ghoul became engulfed in the two streams of reiatsu and a small explosion went off. The two attacks weren't enough to kill him, not even close, but the explosion that the attacks made would cause some serious pain.

-Bloodriver and Zangetsu-

The two vampire lovers stopped what they were doing and looked towards the explosion they had just heard. They ignored the first Getsuga Tensho they saw thinking Ichigo was just pushing Tsukune, but this was a bit much. Akasha's eyes widened as she felt the reiatsu that was being let off because of the fight.

"Tsukune-kun couldn't keep Ghoul suppressed" she said with sadness as a tear rolled down her face before she got off of her lover and put her undergarments back on.

She had hoped that her wielder would be able to prevent this from happening, but she should have foreseen this. While Tsukune was surprisingly strong, he often lacked the resolve to do what must be done; i.e. crippling or killing an opponent that has caused much chaos. That was the only thing that could prevent him from gaining bankai.

"I thought Ghouls were a species of humans that were given the blood of a Yokai…" Tensa said as the Shinso quickly put her clothes back on "it would seem Ichigo let his Hollow take control; I am unsure as to why though" as he felt the difference in Ichigo's reiatsu.

He had fought against a number of ghouls in his travels, even before he met the Shinso, and the creatures couldn't control the hunger, thirst and rage they felt. As a whole, Ghouls were far worse than Hollows because of their ability to adapt due to their once human nature. He threw on his cloak and watched the dust clear.

"That is what *he* calls himself," as she looked to the ground with tear filled eyes "because it is all my daughter ever addressed *him* as. Moka, my darling, I pray that someone may be able to sooth the rage in his heart before he finds you again" before she ran towards the two combating Hollows.

Zangetsu quickly caught up with her, picked her up, and shunpo over to the battle that was taking place. When they got to their destination, they saw Hichigo patting as he bled from fresh wounds on his torso.

"**Ya gotta be shitin' me"** Hichigo said as he blocked another attack **"why is it I could mop the floor with that depressed loser,"** as Ghoul reared back to swing again **"but I can't beat yer pathetic ass? I was Vasto Lorde level then!"**

Ghoul's blade clashed against Zangetsu's manifested blade. While he might not be as strong as he was before they fought Aizen, he was still strong enough to fight against the Hollowfying Tsukune. The half breed pushed Tsukune back with ease just before he launched a Getsuga Tensho at the boy; who sonido out of the way and glared at him.

"**What kept ya?"** Hichigo asked with a pat as he used his blade to support him.

Tensa didn't reply, he only kept his eyes on the wielder of his beloved. The dark reiatsu that he could feel coming from the brown haired teen didn't sit right with him. It wasn't like a normal hollow's, but rather like a vampire's; a vampire that was extremely powerful. Of course, the way it felt didn't match the reiatsu level at all.

"Tensa-kun" Akasha said "this is my battle" as she manifested her sealed zanpakuto.

The half breed gave a nod as he stepped away from the battle that he had entered. This was often something they requested of each other; they wished to fight their own battles rather than drag someone else into them. There were times when he faced a full vampire that was strong enough to kill him, but he stood on his own anyway. His eyes focused on her body as she held the katana in her left hand; that was something she often did when she was holding back. Since she was right handed, she would use her weaker left hand to wield a blade unless she needed to switch to her right.

"This will be your only warning Ghoul" she warned "relinquish control over Tsukune's body or you will face the consequences."

"**Ain't happenin'"** as he tightened his grip on the empty katana.

Ghoul sonido behind her and tried to slash her across the back, only to have his new opponent block him easily just before she swung her leg around and smashed him in the face. The force nearly cracked his skull; it felt like someone gave Kenpachi a sledgehammer and told him to hit anyone in the way. He probably would prefer that Kenpachi hit him with a sledgehammer over getting hit again by this woman. Back in Tsukune's mindscape he felt she was holding back, but now, now he could feel just how much she was holding back at that time. What made it worse though, he felt like she was still holding back against him.

While Akasha might not be able to use shunpo or sonido, her vampiric eyes could easily see those that can use it. This would give her the advantage she would need to knock Ghoul out and allow Tsukune to regain control over his body. The sooner she beat him, the easier it would be to hide the dark reiatsu he was letting out; Fuhai had taught her how to use certain seals and low level spells. It was thanks to Fuhai that they were able to hide the battle they had with Alucard from the Humans; if they had felt reiatsu that powerful they would never have forgotten that Yokai exist amongst them and then many more Yokai Hunters would be around.

Ghoul used sonido again and managed to get under her defense and sliced through her stomach. A victorious grin grew on his face as her crimson blood oozed out of the wound he had just given her. She might be stronger, but she wasn't faster; and now that he has a blade to fight her with, he can knock her down a few pegs. While she always seemed humble, he knew the truth; she thought she was better than everyone else, and he hated that. After he first got defeated by her he made a vow, a vow to knock anyone with a superiority complex down from the metaphorical pedestal they sat on.

He followed up with a slash across her back; this was only the beginning of what he was going to do. Of course he couldn't kill her, because that would take away his zanpakuto. No, he was going to put her at a point where she would beg for mercy. As he went to make a third wound, she blocked the attack with ease and followed up with a punch to his gut just before grabbing his wrist and throwing him into the scaffold. She heard Ghoul grunt in pain as he left a large crater in the massive pole.

Her face showed a little concern when she saw blood coming from his mouth as he pulled himself out of the crater he just made. This was the amount of violence she was being forced to use against him, and how it made him feel was visible. The anger and rage in his eyes that was caused by her daughter was now directed at her. She was standing in his way of getting to the one he believed to have stolen his humanity, and he was going to do everything he could to kill her now. She would have to fight him seriously if she were to end this before there would be too much of his reiatsu around for her to remove, or worse, she was forced to kill him. She used her right hand to reach behind her and unzip her dress. Given there was no real reason for her to take it off since it had two massive slashes in it, but it was her trademark.

"**Damn she's got a hell of a body"** Hichigo said as Bloodriver discarded the dress.

Zangetsu just gave him a glare.

"**What? She does…"**

"She removes her dress when she begins to fight seriously;" as he looked back to the fight "this fight shall be over soon."

Hichigo looked in surprise as he watched the powerful vampire easily dodge Ghoul's attack and hit him in the gut with a power kick that sent him into the air. His eyes widened when he saw that she did that with very little effort; her fighting style mixed kendo and martial arts, almost like a dance. She blocked the incoming blade with her own and followed up with a punch to the mask that had stopped forming for some reason; it was unusual. With how the fragment was placed on him, he looked like an Arrancar.

"**I don't care who I have to cut through"** Ghoul said as he picked himself up off the ground, blood flowing from his lips **"I'm gonna kill that silver haired whore."**

"You will never be strong enough to kill her" Akasha said "her true potential has yet to have been even tapped. She can still grow stronger, just as you can; the only difference is that you don't have the ability to control your rage and hate. You merely act like an infant throwing a tantrum when someone steps between you and her. You attacked Soifon-taichou with hopes of being able to beat her so you could kill Moka, and failed."

"**DON'T EVER CALL THAT BITCH BY HER NAME!"** Ghoul shouted at her **"SHE IS NOT WORTH EVEN HER LAST NAME. SHE MERELY USED ME FOR MY BLOOD! AND NOW I LIVE WITH THE DISGUSTING KNOWLEDGE THAT HER BLOOD RUNS THROUGH MY VEINS! IF THAT WEREN'T BAD ENOUGH;"** he showed his right palm **"I HAVE TO HAVE HER ROSARY BURNED ONTO MY SKIN!"**

Ghoul charged at her with killer intent. He didn't care if he killed her anymore; she was only protecting the one he swore he would destroy. It was time to knock the woman down from where she stood and show her no one was going to stop him.

"You believe yourself to be stronger than those around you;" as she caught his wrist "yet you fail to see the reality that is before you. Your existence is because of Moka; had she not injected you with her blood this you would not exist" just before she kicked his mask "it is because you do not accept this fact that you have allowed yourself to become blinded with anger and hate; until you open your eyes" as she lifted her leg to deliver an ax-kick "Know. Your. Place." as her foot came down on his skull and smashed him into the ground.

Ghoul's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt her foot make contact with his head. The black iris slowly changed back to white as the mask that had begun to form had shattered into countless shards. Even more rage filled him as he lost control over the body he shared with his weaker side; not because of losing, oh-no, it was because of what Bloodriver had said just before she finished him. That phrase was one he loathed above all others. It only hardened his hatred towards vampires.

Akasha watched as Tsukune's eyes turned back to normal. She hated that she didn't realize that this could happen when she spoke with Tsukune earlier. Had she known that Ghoul would take advantage of her absence then she would have disinclined to Muramasa's offer. Tsukune still needed her to be able to keep Ghoul suppressed, but she only focused on herself and believed that Ghoul wouldn't try anything; she was naïve. The dark side of her wielder had possessed him when she was there, so why did she believe that the pale boy wouldn't take advantage of her absence? Maybe she was too excited about seeing the half-breed she loved to think of what Ghoul would do.

"I am sorry I failed to foresee this" she whispered to her wielder "I won't ask anything more of you until you have the strength to subdue Ghoul on your own. I hope that you can forgive me."

She turned to Zangetsu and walked over to him while she made the hand signs to use the spell to hide the dark reiatsu that Ghoul had let out. The spell was finished when she got to Tensa, all the dark reiatsu in the air around them slowly became harder to sense.

"I must return him to the Shinigami Academy and treat his injuries to keep others from becoming suspicious of him" as she placed a hand on Zangetsu's cheek "I was happy to be able to see you again Tensa-kun" with tears rolling down her face "I await the day we may see each other again."

The half breed gently removed the tears from her cheeks before kissing her.

"We spent many years apart" he said "and now that I know you are safe, it will make the wait much easier."

Everyone heard a swish as someone appeared. Hichigo quickly gave up control over Ichigo's body and went to sleep; he had used a lot of energy fighting against Ghoul. While the fight might have been in favor of Ghoul, he knew that he had to focus on getting his power back if he wished to be able to beat him if they met again. Of course it wasn't a question of if, but rather when; and it was only a matter of time.

"Soifon-taichou" Bloodriver said to the petite taichou as she collected her dress and put it back on.

"What exactly happened here?" she demanded to know as she looked at the scars the ground held.

"Merely training that got out of hand" Zangetsu said in a calm tone.

Soifon looked at the large zanpakuto spirit and then to the unconscious Tsukune. She saw the fragments of mask that lay beside him and knew what had happened; Ghoul had taken over Tsukune again. The only difference was that she couldn't feel any of Tsukune's reiatsu now; this would make it easier for the cover Kurosaki's zanpakuto gave to be believed. She looked at the female and was confused about who she was, and how she knew her name.

"Just who are you?" Soifon asked the woman.

"My name is Bloodriver;" as she looked back to the taichou "I am Tsukune's zanpakuto."

Soifon's eyes widened when she heard this. Tsukune had already learned how to manifest his zanpakuto with only gaining it a few days ago. At the rate he was progressing, he should be able to graduate from the Academy in a year, if not sooner. She watched as Bloodriver began to walk towards her and saw her long pink hair, large hazel eyes, and a fang hanging on her lower lip. She had seen Sode no Shirayuki, and while the yuki-ona zanpakuto spirit was said to be the most beautiful, Bloodriver was giving her a run for her money. Another thing that caught her eye was the fact that her dress was cut up a little; Ghoul had probably attacked her in an attempt to get to the Senkaimon in order to get back to Yokai Academy.

"Would you be so kind as to shunpo Tsukune back to the Shinigami Academy;" Bloodriver asked her "I cannot use shunpo or sonido myself."

"Hai" the petite taichou said.

"I hope we can meet again soon Tensa-kun" the Shinso said with a smile as she turned back to him while tears rolled down her face.

"Do not cry," as he pulled her close to him "I am sure it will be soon my love."

As he wiped the tears from her face she began to fade and return to the blade that held her.

"Do not worry Ichigo;" without looking back to his wielder "because Akasha-chan and I were once alive, my actions with her say nothing about you or Tsukune. I will give you some advice before I return to your mindscape;" as he looked at the teen "when you believe you have found the one you wish to be with, do not hesitate to tell her. You never know what could happen the next day" before he faded out of sight and returned to Ichigo's blade.


End file.
